Happily Never After
by Day Of Dawn
Summary: It is a dark time for the wizarding world, as a group known as "Vindicators" is stalking purebloods, led by a man named Perth. The very prophecy that started the war will end it. But three boys are in more harm than they are aware. AU OOC, slash later
1. Chapter 1

Sup, punks?

Welcome to _Happily Never After _my first HP fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER: I am Canadian/American, I have never been to England, and I am not 45. So yeah, I'm totally JK Rowling. **

**I wish.**

**If I were JK Rowling, the book would not be published.**

**I doubt it would get past 2.**

**Synopsis:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle is a troubled boy, some say. He was brought up along with his sister, Tabatha, by his 'uncle' Sirius Black, and his wife, Hestia, after his father killed his mother. It is a dark time for the wizarding world, as a man only known as Perth is stalking pure-bloods, along with his group of "Vindicators". Upon reaching Hogwarts, he meets two boys, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Little does he know that the very prophecy that started the war will end it. But the three boys are in more harm than they are aware.

WARNING: AU,

Child abuse/ Spousal abuse

Minor character death

**Chapter One: In Which A Woman Dies and Tom Finds Courage**

It started early tonight, 6:30 to be precise. Just 2 weeks before his birthday, one day before school let out for Christmas and one week before the day itself. A letter had arrived, with Tom's name on it, yet his father ripped it quickly out of his hands. Tom was scared of the look in his eye, and prayed that someone had missed his or her shift at the diner where his mother worked and she had to stay back and cover it. No luck on that front, afraid, as the door opened quietly at 6:08 to admit the thin, scared looking Merope Riddle. Tom recognized the signs of a fight and took Tabby into the living room, to do their homework behind the couch. There wasn't going to be dinner tonight, Tom thought, as he pulled the worksheets out of his bag. Not if they start going at it.

In a better world, Tom's father would not beat his wife or son. Tom wouldn't have to protect his little sister from seeing the blows inflicted on him, and Tom's mother wouldn't be stick thin because she starved herself for her children. Tom had long since given up hope that life would change. He was resigned to the fact that his father beat the shit out of them and wouldn't be any hope for them. He wished that Tom Sr. would kill them already, the dirty slob.

It started with shouting soon after the key turned in the lock. Then it was on to the slaps, the sound of skin meeting flesh repeatedly. Then the shouting turned from the usual money issues to the letter. Merope, Tom's mother seemed fearful of the letter, but happy at its arrival. This tone turned to simply fear when the smacks started again. The sound changed, from an open to a closed hand. Merope made not a sound, until a crack sounded.

Tom closed his eyes and leaned against the couch, pulling Tabby in closer when she started to shake, tears starting to drip. With a shaky hand, he stroked the dark brown hair he had inexpertly braided this morning for her. It had been an attempt to obscure the fact that neither of them had showered for a while and Tabby's hair had gotten increasingly grimy. The water in their dingy apartment had been shut off a week ago after his father refused to pay the bills again.

At the sounds of his mother's helpless whimpering, Tom raised his head. He recoiled at the sight, his father taunting the woman who gripped the counter in support, her collarbone sticking out far than normal. Tom was frightened. If her collarbone was broken, then Merope's already tenuous hold on her job would break, and things would get worse. Tom Sr. spun around, fumbled drunk in the drawers. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a knife, brandishing it at his wife. Tom knew if he did not act now, blood would be shed.

"Tabby, on the count of three, run for the closet and call the police. Hide in the secret panel. Tell them to hurry." He whispered in the 7-year-old's ear. She nodded; her hazel eyes flickered from the fracas happening before her up to her older brother. Tom tried to give her a brave smile, but it never reached his eyes before his mother cried out in pain.

Tom didn't even bother to count now, just pushing the girl to the protean safety of the closet. Tabby stumbled to the closet, grabbing the cordless phone off the hook and closed the door. She fumbled around on the right wall until she found the catch that Tom had showed her the week before. Tabby tucked herself into the small space, where only the small girl could fit. The buttons were hard to find in the dark, but find them she did. The phone rang once, twice, then the calm, soothing voice answered.

Tom turned and saw the knife coming out of his mother's chest. Tom Sr. withdrew it and stabbed again as Tom lunged at him, his small arms flailing. A thin, malnourished boy of 8 does not stand a chance against a man who nearly reached 2 meters _(A/N: in feet that's about 6 ½ feet.) _Tom's father had gotten fat and lazy with beer and gluttony; his meaty hand swept the small boy aside, banging his head on the counter.

Tom was dazed, one eye pointing at the man as he stabbed Merope again and again, the other staring up at the ceiling. Merope gasped her last, blood pooling on the kitchen floor when Tom's father finally cast aside the knife. Tom made a move to get up, struggling against the black closing in when he was grabbed roughly around the neck, hoisting him off his feet. He half wondered where the police were, if anyone had heard and if they would get here before Tabby was found and attacked as well.

The fat man shook him "Dare interrupt me, do ya? I'll show you." The man squeezed tighter on his neck as Tom's head was brought down against the counter, once, twice, then dropped. And yet, it seems, he is still alive, still conscious. A bloom of fire rises as the man stomps away to the fridge, rummaging like an animal through it. Tom can hear sirens screaming through the night as the kitchen erupts in flame.

**Sorry for the cliffie there, people. Yeah, I know that this Tom is different, but the character needs redemption. I believe that Tom Riddle is a different entity at heart from Voldemort. I believe that Merope Gaunt wanted what was best for her son, but couldn't give that to him. So here, Tom gets a family.**

** NOTE: Draco and Harry should enter in the next chapter and the third chapter if things go right. There will be eventual Darry, btw. **

**So please, read and review. Tell me what you think of Tom. Tabby will get serious character development in the next chapter. (I like her a lot, she's like Ginny, but not so obnoxious.)**

**Dawnie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here, I bring you a valentine's gift: a New Chapter! Yay!**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but life is busy busy busy. I'll try harder next time. **

**Please see end for Author's note. Thanks!**

**Dawn**

**Chapter 2: In Which Things Burn, and Aurors Call In Sirius Black**

The slum burned, the red flames lighting up the smog filled air. Fire raced down the halls, like water in a flood, pouring through doorways and into apartments. It was met with the screams of the trapped. The fire jumped alleys, spreading to nearby buildings. Soon the entire district would be burning to the ground.

Tom Riddle was slumped on the floor of the apartment, blood trickling from his head. The apartment building might be afire, but he was not. "Tom!" a small, terrified voice called, feminine in nature. He raised his head slightly and saw a small girl, hanging on the doorknob of a closet; her eyes were wide and terrified. He beckoned with his fingers, a path forming through the fire. She sprinted across, diving for the space next to him.

Tabby curled up to her brother, trying to stay as far away from the fire as possible. Soon, though, Tom's breathing slowed to an almost imperceptible amount, his eyelashes fluttering. The fires slowed, and died. Tabby looked around, blinked twice, sleepily, and snuggled in. The siblings were fast asleep within minutes.

**Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody's office, Auror department, Ministry of Magic, London**

Alastor Moody was not in a good mood. This was slightly redundant to say in the case of this man, he was often grumpy, was hardly cheerful, and barely anyone had seen his 'good side'. Today, however, was worse. All of his magic detecting charms had gone off at exactly the time he was preparing to leave for the night. He huffed, gruffed, and turned to attend to them.

Fully intending to send one of the 'lousy, good-for-nothing' interns to see to the task, he was taken aback by the readings the charms were giving him. The magic was clearly young, underdeveloped and untrained, but immense. Alastar took out his right eye, gave the 'ole blue spinner a good spit-shine, and looked again. "Feh!" he declared as he stumped away, his fake leg making an odd, hollow sound against the cherry wood floor.

"Hello, Mad-eye. Leaving for the night?" Nymphadora Tonks, known affectionately as Tonks, asked, her fuchsia hair curling down her back. She rummaged at her untidy desk; hunting for the files she needed that night. Tonks was an auror in training. Alastor liked the girl more than the other dimwit training aurors. That girl, he would think to himself silently, has a good head on her shoulders, despite the strawberry bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks, got a call." He said. The young woman said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to continue. If Alastor wished to elaborate, he would, without any prompting from her. "7th district. Some kid went crazy. Gonna need some help." Mad-eye was not one to ask for help, and did so grudgingly, but he had the sense to ask for it when it was needed.

"Right-o. Should I call anyone else?" Tonks said, cheerfully collecting her robe. She had been in the office and department all day long, and was looking forward for a bit of action. Mad-eye nodded, then turned to the atrium, Tonks soon hurrying after.

**Number 12, Grimauld Place**

It was late when someone banged on the door. Sirius Black rose from the tangled bed sheets and kissed his waking wife on the cheek. "I'll get it. It's probably for me." Hestia had not been feeling well since the baby's birth.

He shook that from his mind. He would not think about the death of his son or the stress it had placed on their marriage. He would focus at the matter at hand, the one of the knocking that increasingly grew louder.

The dark haired man stumbled past the curtains that hid the horrendous picture of his 'dearly departed' mother, to the door where the locks were rattling with each knock. He recognized the thumps, oddly. "Coming, Mad-eye, coming." He mumbled under his breath as he flipped each lock and latch. The sight that greeted Sirius was an odd one. He had never expected Mad-eye to ever carry a child, especially the scrawny one who clung to his neck in sleep. The long, dark curls that were untangling from a braid lead Sirius to conclude that the child was female in nature.

"Sirius, there's been an accident." Mad-eye said, his voice a growling whisper. His eyes widened at the child. "We found Merope Gaunt. What's left of her anyways. Tom and Tabby are still alive." Mad-eye held the child out to Sirius. With shaking arms, he took the girl he perceived to be Tabatha Vulpecula Riddle, Merope's daughter. She was much lighter than she should be.

"Mad-eye, what happened?" Sirius said, beckoning his mentor through the door. The man stomped after, closing the door with a thud. They traveled to the kitchen, where Sirius called Kreatcher. "Kreatcher, please take Tabby to the room to the left of mine. And wake Hestia." The house-elf sneered at the man, and begrudgingly took the child, her form nearly as big as his. He disappeared with a crack.

"Merope's dead, Sirius. We think she married a muggle and had been living with him for some time and had two kids. But it was Tom who set fire to the slum. Something must have happened. Merope was dead before the fire started. He's in a bad way, Sirius." Mad-eye put his head in his hands. "We all wondered what happened to her."

Sirius examined the knife-scarred table. "I take it Tom's at Mungo's? I haven't seen him since the christening. I sent him a birthday card this year. Dunno why." The man ran his fingers through dark curls, tipping his chair ever precariously back.

Hestia Black, née Jones, appeared in the doorway, a silken dressing gown clutched to her thin frame. Sirius frowned at her, and returned all four legs of his chair to the ground, getting up to great her at the door. "You need to eat more." He whispered in her ear, drawing arms around her waist.

"And you shouldn't worry so much. What's going on, Mad-eye? Who was the little girl?" Hestia addressed to the man slouching at the table. Sirius whispered to Hestia again, the hush of his voice washing over the room.

**So I have a question.**

**Hestia: Yay or Nay? Do I kill her off or let her live? But first you should know, if Hestia dies, then there would be Sirius/Remus. So give me your opinions. **

**REMEMBER: Reviews are like small marshmallows for my heart. So please review.**

**Love, Dawn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A preemptive thank you for reading.**

**3**

**Dawnie**

**Chapter 3: In Which The Riddle Children Learn of Their New World**

Sirius went down the stairs, half stumbling over the trailing cuffs of his pajama pants. He tripped across the trunk that was sitting at the bottom step. Hestia's coat was draped over it. Blinking sleepily, he frowned for a moment at it, and then turned to enter the kitchen.

Hestia was sitting, facing the door, her hands fiddling with the teacup in her hands. Sirius moved to kiss good morning her on the head, when she twitched away. He frowned again, and sat across from her. The woman examined her tea, and then looked up, her tired eyes tearful.

"I'm leaving you. I filed for divorce." The words, so blunt and brutally honest, struck Sirius in the chest, making him slump in the chair.

"What?" He asked, not truly surprised. This skeleton of a relationship was bound to break apart at one time or another.

Hestia half hid behind her sandy blond hair, brown eyes peering out at him from lank hair. "I've been having an affair, Siri. Since before we were married. I was stupid."

The dark head collapsed into hands, elbows resting on knees. "Was- was it Regulus?" a stammering voice spoke out, not really wanting the answer. "Did you marry me cause I was older? Because I was the one getting all the money? Why did you do it?"

The woman reached for him, her tears now free flowing. "Siri, look at me." The head didn't move. "Sirius Black, you look at me right now." She snapped. The face looked up, tears at the corners of dark eyes. "I married you because I loved your brother. Reggie was with the Death Eaters at the time. I couldn't be in the order and be with him. So I married you. But we both know what this is really about."

"Then tell me, Hestia. Tell me why I wasted 8 years of my life." Sirius stood and slammed his hands down on the table, glaring at the woman across from him.

"Sirius Black, you don't love me. You don't even like women. You fell in love 14 years ago and never fell out. He misses you. Please, make yourself happy." Hestia reached out, slightly hesitant, and patted Sirius's hand. "Siri, it was always sibling love between us. I still have that for you. Please don't be angry. Please." The woman watched him carefully and then removed her hand. With shaking fingers, she removed the golden band and the diamond solitaire from her left ring finger, placing the two rings in between his own.

A small smile crossed his face. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you for being the voice of reason."

Hestia rose and walked to the kitchen door. She turned for a moment, glancing over a shoulder. "I'm sorry it had to be so soon after Tabby arrived, but I didn't want her to be…confused."

Sirius hadn't really listened to her, and was just staring at the dented kitchen table, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Tabby Riddle was not a morning person. She was not one for waking up early, or being particularly alert in the early hours. So it was no surprise to her that when she awoke with a start, her curls floating out from her head in a halo, that she was dazed. Tabby rubbed her nose, and looked around the room. Blinking quickly, she realized this was not the closet room that she shared with Tom. The room was large, and strange looking. Seemingly a nursery, a line of bunnies bounded around the walls, about head height on her. This was not the thin foam mattress she slept on at home, instead a pile of blankets and pillows, the combination being deliciously soft.

A soft knock at the door made her jump and she realized that This Was Not Safe. Daddy would not like her staying away from home. She was not supposed to leave the apartment. She was supposed to stay at home. Tabby glanced around; her eyes flickering back to the door. She looked like a small, scared rabbit, like the ones that danced around the room's walls. A large rocking chair in the corner looked safe, no, what if he sat in it? She settled on the strange bed in the bay windows. It had tall rails on it and a hanging thingy on the top, small shapes dangled from it. Diving under the 'bed', she peeked between the bed skirt and the floor to see the person enter the room.

It was a man. Something said 'male' about the new person. Immediately, Tabby's mind flickered to her father and she pressed back further under the bed, settling among dust bunnies and an odd stuffed dog. Her mind logically told her that her father and mother were dead, and yet she was shaking in fear. The footsteps came closer, walking across the creaking floor. The dust ruffle was whipped aside to reveal a pair of grey eyes and long, dark hair. Tabby let out a small yelp, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh, sweetheart. What are you doing?" The man's voice was calm and soothing, but seemed out of place in the hardened face. Tabby shook her head and pressed back. Two heavy thumps sounded and she realized that the man was kneeling on the floor. "Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tabby let out a deep breath and crept forward.

She poked her head out and the rest of her diminutive form followed. The man was probably about the age of her father, but was probably smaller. Daddy was very big compared to the very small Tabatha. He crouched on the floor, wearing a pair of red-and-white-stripped pajama pants and a grey shirt. His feet were bare, which was good. If they were bare, then that wouldn't hurt as much when he kicked her, because he had to, because she had been a Bad Girl, because- in her mind, Tabby had to take a deep breath before continuing. Because she slept in the wrong bed, because she ran away, because she hid, because she was Not Supposed to touch the strange bed, because she Left The House, because she wasn't supposed to. Tabby's body naturally contracted, her knees pulling in and her head lowering. The blows did not come. She looked up to the grey eyes, like her mother's eyes.

Tabby was going to do something that was Wrong. Capital W wrong. She asked a question. "Who are you?"

The strange man held out his hand. "My name is Sirius Black. This is my house." Tabby frowned.

"What am I doing here? I want to go home. I want to go home and see mommy and Tommy. I want to go home. I HAVE to go home." Tabby's large brown eyes filled with tears. The young girl was on the edge of an ill-fated meltdown.

Sirius started at her words. "Why do you have to go home?" His brow furrowed. What happened to the Riddles?

Tabby glowered. Now she had to explain, which was going to take more time, which meant that was more time before she could go home and find mommy and Tommy. "I have to go home because if I don't, then daddy will be mad and then he'll hit me and I'll cry and he'll get madder and he'll hit me again. Then Tommy will come home and Tommy will try and protect me, and it won't work and daddy will hit him. I don't want daddy to hit Tommy like he did last night. Last night was bad."

Sirius stared, flabbergasted at the child, who was now rocking on the floor and humming. In one swoop, he scooped up the too light child in his arms. She let out a surprised squawk, and then relaxed.

"Sweetheart, I promise never to hurt you. Ever." The girl buried her head in his shoulder, small sobs shaking the two of them.

Sirius started to pull away, but small hands gripped his shirt, drawing him in. "I never ever want to go back. Don't make me go back." Tabby's voice was muffled in his chest, but Sirius grinned all the same. He tilted her back so she looked up at him, her face blotchy and red.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" He asked. She nodded, fingers still woven in his damp shirt. "You get to live with me. You and Tom. This is your new home, sweetheart." The girl let out another high-pitched sound, but this one was a squeal of delight.

"So you're like my daddy?" Tabby asked, her face splitting with a smile.

"If you want to call me that, then you are more than welcome to." Sirius said, benevolently. Tabby giggled and wrapped sticky hands around her new daddy's shoulders.

Several cups of milky, sugary sweet tea and a few dozen scones smeared with strawberry jam later, Tabby sat at the kitchen table, her eyelids drifting downward into a drowsy stupor. Over the tea and scones, the man had explained the wizarding world to the blasé girl. When he questioned Tabby on her lack of surprise, she replied with a simple: 'we've always been weird'. It had taken a while to tell about the other side of London and her new life, so he was unsurprised when she laid her head down on the table for a quick snooze. Sirius gave a small laugh, and smiled at the girl. "Going to fall asleep before we see Tom?"

She sat up quickly; her brown eyes now wide open. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cheered, her hands shooting to the air in some kind of victory dance. Sirius laughed again, this time louder, and wiped off a smear of strawberry jam that had somehow gotten on her forehead.

They stood in front of the fire, Sirius ready to throw the floo powder to the flames. Tabby was still wearing her grubby clothes from the night before. He had scourgified them, and repaired the holes, and yet the garments were still sad. Sirius made a mental note to remedy that later with a trip to Diagon Alley's tailoring shops. The girl's large brown eyes stared into the flames, and squeezed tighter onto his hand. "It's okay," Sirius said, giving his own reassuring squeeze. He threw the powder into the fire, changing the color of the leaping flames from warm reds and oranges to a flickering green.

Tabby let out a yelp, and hid behind the man, gripping his pant leg. Sirius picked up the girl, and stepped into the flames, stating clearly, "St. Mungo's Hospital." With a whoosh, they disappeared.

"MUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"

The child's cry wailed from several floors up. Narcissa Malfoy looked to the ceilings of her luxurious day parlor and prayed that a house elf would deal with her bratty little son. Her wish was not fulfilled, as evidenced by the even louder wail of; "STOP! TEDDY AND BLAISE ARE BEING MEAN! MUUUUUUMMMMMYYYYYYY!" She sighed, marked the page in her trashy romance novella, and rose to the occasion with a swish of silken skirts.

The sight at the top of the stairs was not a welcoming one. Several suits of priceless goblin made armor had crashed to the ground, and many, many toy soldiers, stuffed animals and other miscellaneous wooden items littered the floor. Walking carefully among the debris of three small children, she ruminated on her ill-conceived thoughts that led to the play date. What a fool she had been to offer both Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott the opportunity to be at the manor at the same time, Narcissa thought as her well shod foot trod on a stuffed bunny, causing it to squeak. Not that Teddy Nott was particularly…troublesome, due to his…'delicate' nature, she amended, but Blaise Zabini was another child altogether.

Her own son, Draco, was fine and porcelain, with large silver grey eyes and the same white blonde hair that graced her head. He was a good-looking child, quiet, polite, and neat to an almost distressing amount. Theodore Nott was quite a bit smaller than Blaise and Draco, even taking into consideration the age gap of a year between him and the other two. Due to an 'accident' when he was younger, the boy's growth was stunted, but soon enough, the poor boy would be passing them both by in height. This child greeted her solemnly at the day nursery door. His dark hair was much too long, but he preferred it that way, hiding his turquoise eyes behind the brown fringe. Such haunting eyes for a child, ringed with the telltale gold, frightened many a man. However, the Zabini boy was a different matter. One look at him would tell you he would be a heart breaker growing up. He had dark skin, like coffee when cream has been added. Warm, brown chestnut eyes and close cropped dark brown hair guaranteed a string of dolorous girls trailing behind. Right now, though, he was going through the rather nasty stage of being a tease to his friends.

Blaise stood on a toy chest, his feet dancing on the lid. Blaise was a large boy for a child of 9, but was not a bully. He did enjoy teasing Draco, however. He dangled a stuffed dragon over the smaller boy, laughing when Draco jumped for the toy. Narcissa sighed at the antics of the small children. "Blaise." She said in a warning tone. "Give Draco back his toy." Blaise glanced up at the woman, groaned and dropped the stuffed animal. Draco scooped it up with a squeal, delighting in the fact that once again, his favorite toy was safely in his arms.

Narcissa sighed, then said the only thing that would stop the ruckus. "Who wants hot cocoa?" The question was answered with cheers, and Draco and Blaise thundered out the door, Teddy trailing behind. Narcissa smiled softly. Boys will be boys, she thought.

**AWWWW Little Draco!**

**Hestia is gone now, but may reappear later. The next chapter will be on time (for the first time!)**

**Not to beg for reviews at all, but please, please Review.**

**Love, Dawnie**

**NOTE: I know in the first chapter I said that Tabby was 6. I reviewed my time line, and figured out that she would have to be 7. I went back and fixed that in the chapter, so no confusion, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I am Canadian/American, I have never been to England, and I am not 45. So yeah, I'm totally JK Rowling. **

**I wish.**

**If I were JK Rowling, the book would not be published.**

**I doubt it would get past 2.**

**Synopsis:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle is a troubled boy, some say. He was brought up along with his sister, Tabatha, by his 'uncle' Sirius Black, and his wife, Hestia, after his father killed his mother. It is a dark time for the wizarding world, as a man only known as Perth is stalking pure-bloods, along with his group of "Vindicators". Upon reaching Hogwarts, he meets two boys, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Little does he know that the very prophecy that started the war will end it. But the three boys are in more harm than they are aware.

**PLEASE SEE END FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Chapter 4: In Which Harry Potter Meets A Boy and A Girl**

The bright-eyed child dashed down the hall with a shriek, running into a girl who was nearly half his size. Tabby Riddle fell to the ground with a small yelp, knocked backwards from the force of the small brush. She was not a child who would cry without provocation, and at that, not loudly, but her day had been stress inducing and exhausting. Her mouth opened and the strain the past few days had put on her poured out in a wail. The boy knelt down next to her and tried to calm down the distressed girl.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked. The question and apology were met with no answer, only tears and more howling sobs, something that led the boy to scream down the hall: "GRANDMA! GRANDMA! THIS GIRL IS CRYING!"

An older woman, wearing the robes of a head healer, rushed down the hall to the two. She shook her head of silvery grey hair and tisked. "Well, Harry, yelling isn't going to solve the problem." The good-natured woman smiled at the crying child, and scooped her up. "Where's your mother, my dear?" The girl sniffled and opened her brown eyes.

"I don't have one. I'm here with daddy. I want to see Tom." She blinked solemnly at the woman. Tears dripped down splotchy checks, and her lips turned into a pout.

Harry tugged at Tabby's foot, which was dangling out of the woman's arms. "Who's Tom?" he asked, in his normal inquisitive way, as he pulled on the torn tennis shoe. Harry didn't recognize it, and figured it was muggle.

"Tabby! Tabby, sweetheart, where are you?" A frantic voice called. Harry's grandmother recognized the voice and turned.

"Sirius Black, you come here this instant." She commanded, a smile on her face and free hand on her hip.

"Oh, thank god, Dorea. You have Tab." The good-looking man strode down the hall, his long legs swallowing the floor in quick strides. He was well dressed, in great contrast to the scruffy appearance of Tabby. He held his arms out for the girl, and Dorea gave her over, followed by a hug from the motherly woman. "It's good to see you again." He said, flashing one of his most charming smiles. He noticed the small boy between them, and reached down to ruffle his dark brown, nearly black, hair. "Hello, Harry. How are you, kiddo?" The boy beamed up at him, his green eyes, which were magnified with a pair of round spectacles, alight at the sight of his god father.

"I'm good. Who's the girl? Is she your daughter? When did you get her? Where's Hestia? Guess what, I'm visiting grandma today while mommy is shopping. Isn't that exciting? I saw a man who had an _ear _instead of a nose and noses instead of ears, isn't that funny, and I wanted to laugh, but grandma said that was mean to laugh at him poor fellow, so I held my breath and got the hiccups and then grandma gave me peanut butter to get rid of them." The boy eventually had to stop for breath. He smiled again, and Sirius was struck by how much he resembled his deceased father.

Tabby had firmly rooted her head in Sirius's neck by then, but looked slyly down at the boy. "You're weird." She commented, returning her head to the safety of her father's shoulder.

"Tab, don't be mean. Harry is just excited." Sirius commented, rubbing circles in her back. The girl nodded into his neck, hiding her face. "Come on, let's go see your brother." The pair walked down the hall and entered a room.

Tom Riddle slept. And in his sleep, he dreamt. He dreamed of beautiful stick, one that could make anything appear and disappear. He waved it, making his little sister appear, her hair, for once, clean. "Tabby?" he called out to her. She spun like a top, and glanced over her shoulder. Tom held out his arms to her. Tabby shook her head, smiling knowingly. And then he fell back into his mother's arms. Tom didn't know when the sad looking woman appeared, only that he felt save with her. Merope held him as she did the day he was born, cradling him like the small babe he had been. But too soon was he ripped from his mother's arms, and she threw him, threw him into a hole. A hole where he dropped and dropped and dropped. People screamed at him, yelling, and someone clung, tightly around his waist and it Hurt. He didn't want them to hold him like that but if they let go, then he would keep falling instead of being in this bed.

Tom sat up. He blinked at the room around him, and hadn't quite realized that Tabby was sitting next to him, her large eyes blinking sleepily. "Daddy, when is Tom going to wake up?" she asked, while her small hand rested on his.

A man, who was slight in build and seemed brighter with every step chuckled and stroked the girl's head. "He already is, Tab." Tabby sat up with a start, and grinned at her brother.

"Hi, Tom. Does your head hurt? Granma Dorea said it got hurt really badly. Are you okay?" she asked, sending the questions off in a rapid fire babble that made Tom's head spin.

"Oh, oh, oh." He moaned into hands. His head felt light, and yet heavy. Sometimes, Tom was in the room, listening to Tab prattle on about a strange boy she had met in the hall, and at other times, Tom was drifting across a sea. This sea was strange, and stormy, the waters choppy and rough. But this was not his dream. This was Tabby's story, the one that she had repeated over and over.

Tom remembered when he had first heard of the sea. He was sitting at the table in his old, tiny apartment. The table, a shiny, Formica affair, tilts to one side, in a rather sad teal slope. The table was wiggly, but his mother was very proud of it, despite the numerous scratches and dings in the surface. It was one of the only times that Tom Sr. was not in the dingy Riddle residence, but for the life of him, Tom could not remember why. Merope was standing at the stove, frying up a few pieces of precious bacon. It was one of Tom's only happy memories, and he cherished the way the scent of bacon drifted in the cigarette smoke laden air, a warm, homey smell weaving its way through the choking fumes that climbed into Tabby's chest at night, giving the girl fits of coughing.

Last night, I had a dream, the girl declared, her large brown eyes barely reaching past the teal tabletop. Merope stiffened at the stove, frozen in fear. The thought on her mind, Tom knew now, was that of fright for her darling daughter. As Tom would learn later, the art of divination ran in the Gaunt line, but had not shown for nearly a hundred years. The girl continued her story, eyes dancing around the kitchen, picking out certain details. Tom was on a boat. It wasn't a big boat, but it was one of the boats that are in my storybook. He was really big and strong, but he looked scared. You looked a lot different, all grown-up like. There were two boys with him. One was tall and big like you, but he had this really blond hair that was all… at this point, Tabatha moved her hands in a wave like motion. He nodded, not really paying attention. He was too focused on the bacon and toast that was in his future.

He was holding on to this boy. Or it might have been a girl. The big boy had eyes like stars. No, they were more like the moon, all big and silvery. But the person he held on to was small and… long. Long legs and arms and fingers. The person had these big green eyes that reflected everything. His hair, I'm sure it was a boy, was shaggy and black. You all looked scared and the smaller boy looked hurt. The boat went really fast. And the water was all rough and 'shu-shu-shu'. Tabby waved her hands in a chopping motion to describe the water.

After a few moments of silence, Tom turned his attention to Tabby. "Aren't you going to finish your story?" But the girl did not appear to hear. She was staring off into space, blinked, and smile.

And then I woke up. She finshed.

Sirius Black watched his children talk. Soon after Tom woke, up, Tabby had climbed into the bed next to him, curling up against her big brother. They were both fast asleep when he rose from his chair. Stepping outside the room, Sirius caught Dorea on her way down the hall, her eyes on a scroll of notes.

"Dorea, if they wake up, could you tell them I'll be back soon?" He asked, not caring much for her answer. Sirius trusted the woman, as she was his surrogate mother. She nodded, and still focused on her notes, walked into the room. Sirius smiled, rolled his shoulders, and set off to the stairs. He prayed that Remus would still be on shift when he arrived.

**So here I leave you, until my next highly sporatic update. Thanks to all who are now following Happily Never After. **

**GIVING A SHOUT OUT TO MY ONE (1) REVIEWER, MADD GIRL. I LOVE YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER. YOU'RE AMAZING.**

**Note the One (1) review up there? Yeah. Let's fix that. **

**Next Chapter: Enter the Wolf. Hahahahaha.**

**(Should I treat you to some early citrus-y goodness?)**

**Love, Dawnie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I am Canadian/American, I have never been to England, and I am not 45. So yeah, I'm totally JK Rowling. **

**I wish.**

**If I were JK Rowling, the book would not be published.**

**I doubt it would get past 2.**

**Synopsis:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle is a troubled boy, some say. He was brought up along with his sister, Tabatha, by his 'uncle' Sirius Black, and his wife, Hestia, after his father killed his mother. It is a dark time for the wizarding world, as a man only known as Perth is stalking pure-bloods, along with his group of "Vindicators". Upon reaching Hogwarts, he meets two boys, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Little does he know that the very prophecy that started the war will end it. But the three boys are in more harm than they are aware.

**PLEASE SEE END FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This is in First Person POV (Sirius)**

**Chapter 5: In Which Sirius Finds Love (Or Realizes It… You Don't Have To Get Technical…Jeez)**

I watched through the small window in the door, my eyes focused on one person. Him. He looked good, well, as good as a werewolf can, and would often smile as he joked with the patients and other healers. I couldn't bring myself to knock; that would make me intrude on something that was happy, and cheerful for him.

At least, that's what I thought until I saw his eyes. Now, all werewolves have a ring of gold to their eyes- not many know this outside of the werewolf community. When…that time of month came, the color would spread across the eyes, giving reason to the name 'gold-eyed-beasts'. Remus's eyes, for the most part, were the grey he was born with, but still, around the pupil, was the tell tale gold. Remy's eyes sparkled, but that sparkle was muted. Something seemed far away, out of reach to him, and he felt it. It weighted heavily on his shoulders, causing the slightest slouch to his large figure, bowing his head a tad.

Remus was a large man- just under 2 meter and 13 stone. He seemed smaller to me. Something was pulling him down. And then he looked up, and met my eyes. I stepped back at the surprise- and joy- that shone through. What was he happy about? Suddenly, I was jealous and defensive- protective even. I wanted to be the person who made him happy, no one else.

Remus grew taller as he walked to the door of the ward, throwing excuses and pardons back at his colleagues. I tucked my hands into my pockets. Had I thought of what to say? No. Not a word filled my mind as I thought about Remus, just thoughts of the amazing man coming towards me. Remus: Beautiful, kind, gentle, sweet, caring, smart, clever; I could go on and on. As he walked through the door, I grinned.

"Padfoot." He greeted me warmly. "How are you?"

"Been better. Good to see you, Moony." I said, reaching for a hug.

Remus moved a tad too quickly for a simple greeting clasp. His long arms wrapped around me, and I wanted to melt into them. But I couldn't. That would be wrong, and break the silent barrier between us. I believe we held on to each other and much too tightly than if I was hugging Lily or Dumbledore. Not that I hug Dumbledore that often. We released each other much too soon. Turning to walk down the hall, Remus wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What's up, Shorty?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"I'm not that short. Then again, anyone compared to you is short." I complained. With a deep breath, I attempted to tell him. "Remy-" I broke off, not knowing how to start. "Remy, I'm getting divorced." The words were blunt, and brutal. And when I said the 'd' word to Remus, it became clear. I wasn't going to be married to Hestia anymore. I could do what I wanted, with whomever. Too bad the guy I wanted most would likely reject me when I tried to have him. I took the following silence as a chance to examine the floor.

The taller man unfroze and loosed his arm from my shoulders. "What? What happened, Siri?" He turned to me, and slipped a hand under my chin to lift my brown eyes to his.

"Hestia made me see what I really need." I said, resolutely meeting his eyes. They seemed hopeful, wanting- needing.

"Which is?" He prodded. I couldn't think about what I was about to do, because if I did, I wouldn't be able.

"You." And with that completely cliqued line, I reached a hand around his head and met his lips with my own.

At first, he didn't respond. I waited, breath baited, for him to push me away, to move.

What was completely unexpected was for him to reach around my waist and pull me in closer. Remus cradled me in his arms, holding me like I was the last man on earth. I didn't expect the tongue brushing against my lower lip, but eagerly opened my mouth for it. These actions felt right somehow, better than kissing Hestia.

We broke apart, gasping for air.

"Did that really happen?" Remy whispering, as he pressed our foreheads together, cradling my head in his hands.

I nod against him, grasping for words. "I'm so sorry, Remus. Why didn't I see that earlier? Why couldn't I see that I loved you?"

"You know what this means?" He said, kissing me on the nose.

"Uh-uh." I moaned at his touch, tilting back to kiss him again.

"We have a lot of time to make up for." Remus took my hand and led me down the hall.

The girl stared at her brother. "Grandma, when is he going to wake up?"

Dorthea smiled at the girl. "So now I'm your grandmother?"

Tabby turned her and rolled her eyes. "Duh. Daddy said that you're his mommy or close enough so doesn't that make you my grandma?" She blinked at her with wide brown eyes, and flashed her a gaped tooth grin.

Dorthea laughed gently, the sound of her laughter hanging in the air like the snowflakes falling outside the window. "Of course. You're a smart one."

The girl nodded, and returned to her coloring. Dorthea had given her a coloring book of magical creatures, figuring that the child needed to know about her new world. "Grandma, you didn't answer my question. Oh, and what's the thingy that looks like a kitty but isn't and is really ugly?"

"One, your brother might wake up today-"

"When?"

Dorthea shook her head and smiled. "When he needs to. And the cat that is not a cat is a kneazle."

Tabby stuck her tongue out at the picture. "It's really ugly."

Harry poked his head in the door. "What's really ugly, Tabby?"

Tabby held up the picture. "I don't like cats. I would much rather have a puppy. A little one with brown spots."

Harry frowned behind his large glasses. "That's silly. You are a kitty. Tabbies are kitties."

"No, I'm not. I am Tabatha Vulpecula Riddle. I am a little girl. Mommy always called me her little fox, 'cause I'm named for one."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "You don't look like a fox." And changing topics like only a 9 year old could, he said, "Wanna play tag?"

"You're it!" shrieked Tabby, throwing the crayons and book to the floor, her feet tapping on the ground as she raced out the door.

Dorthea smiled knowingly as she bent to pick up the crayons. She knew what Tabby would be getting for Christmas.

The children raced down the hall, Tabby quite a bit in front of Harry. "Tabby, it isn't fair! Wait up!" the older boy shrieked, his hands pumping fast. Tabby turned to laugh over her shoulder at him, and ran into a pair of legs. The girl sat down with a bump.

"We're sorry, mister," Harry said, his head bowed bashfully. The girl nodded franticly in agreement with Harry, scrambling to her feet and scurrying behind the boy to hide.

"Um, Tabby?" I said, my voice rising into a question.

The girl peeked out. "Daddy!" She squealed, throwing herself at my ankles. I smiled and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"Tabby, I want you to meet someone." I turned my head and smiled wider at Remus. "This is Remus Lupin. He's a….um…" I scrambled for a word to describe Remus. Friend didn't even cut it anymore.

"Very, very close friend," Remus interjected, saving me. "It's nice to meet you, Tabby." He held out his hand to her. I held my breath, knowing that Remus was the same size as Tom Riddle Sr. and hoped the resemblance wouldn't frighten her.

Tabby stared at the hand for a long moment, before turning to me and whispering, "Why is he holding out his hand? What does he want me to do?"

Remus and I both laughed heartily.

**Thank you for reading. And for being patient.**

**Thanks to reviewers Madd Girl (SECOND ONE! YOU ROCK!) and Tschaui. You're amazing.**

**Yes, this was in first person. I thought it appropriate.**

**3,**

**Dawnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Profuse apologies! Sorry for the delays! But hopefully, the next chapter will be less tardy! See the author's note at the end!**

**Chapter 6: In Which a Companion is Acquired and Relationships Are Discussed**

Sirius awoke with a start, reaching for the spot next to him on the bed. It was still a bit warm; Remus could not have been gone long. He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his lower back and arse. And that was when he noticed the two flowers sitting on the pillow next to him- one red, one white, and, Sirius realized as he picked them up, thorn less. The man smiled at the significance of the two flowers, bringing them to his nose, inhaling their scent. Remus had not forgotten his fascination with the language of flowers, even after all these years.

Tottering down the stairs, clothed in a pair of pajama pants and a striped dressing robe, Sirius heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. He stood in the door, watching Tabby laugh and chatter at a sleepy Tom, whilst Remus made pancakes at the stove. "Who's ready for pancakes?" Remus shouted, holding a stack on his spatula.

"ME! Me me me!" Tabby cried, holding up the black and white patterned plate. Tom smiled and nodded, noticeably quieter than his sister. Sirius laughed at the scene, walking over to kiss Tabby on the head and ruffle Tom's hair. "Hi, Daddy!" Tabby tilted her head back and grinned at him. "Remy made us pancakes."

Sirius rounded the table, and stood behind Remus, running a distracting hand down Remus's back, curving over a warm hip. "She seems to have adopted you." He whispered in the werewolf's ear.

Remus reached over and deposited the pancakes on the children's plates, then turned back to the animagus whose hand seemed to be dipping lower and lower. "I think it's sweet."

"Dad, can I have some juice?" Remus turned to the table. Tom blinked at him, holding out a cup, his hand shaking slightly.

Sirius peeled away from Remus and turned to the icebox, pulling out the glass bottle of orange juice.

"Hey guys?" Remus said, leaning on a counter, sipping coffee. Two small nearly identical faces turned up to him, Tom sipping orange juice and Tabby dyeing her lips purple-blue with blueberries. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so we need to go present shopping and you," Remus pointed at Tom and winked, "have a birthday coming up. Gonna be 9!"

Tom smiled brilliantly.

Tabby tilted her head back and twirled, putting her arms up in an 'o'. Her crushed velvet red dress flared up around her, as she said "It's beautiful. This place is beautiful.". Dorea had sent over clothes for both the children, and Tabby had easily squealed over the boiled wool navy coat she wore now. Tom swung from Remus's and Sirius's hands, his heels scuffing along the cobbles of Diagon Alley. Few people were out, however few shops were closed, cheery lights shinning out the windows. Snow sparkled in the noonday sun, and vendors shouted last minute savings on Christmas presents. Tabby stopped her spinning as something caught her eye, and she took off like a shot.

Sirius yelped, and dropped Tom's hand to follow the girl through the crowd. He found her, mashing her face against a store, eyes wide and fixed on something within. "What do you see, Tabby?" Sirius asked, stroking the girl's newly washed curls.

Pressing her finger against the glass, she breathed. "They have doggies!" she giggled, eyes dancing. She stuck out her lip, folding her hands together and put on a 'begging' look. "Can I please, please, please, please, please-"

Sirius laughed and held up his hand. "Let's see the puppies first and THEN we'll talk about it." Remus and Tom appeared from a swarm of people, catching the tail end of the conversation.

Tabby sat in the cage with the puppies, scratching the chin of a very enthusiastic crup, which had climbed into her lap just like she had climbed into the pen. Tom had been more restrained and had draped himself over the fence, throwing a ball for a larger fellow.

The shop was surprisingly busy, however the shopkeeper spotted Tabatha in the cage and quickly made his way over. "No, no no. No one enters the crup pen." He waved his hands franticly, his strange looking robes stretched tight over his chest. Sirius coughed, drawing his attention. The shopkeeper spun, and the dark haired man took a quick, disgusted step back. "Oh my. Is- oh, dear. How can I help you today, Lord Black?" The man said, wringing pudgy hands together. His face shone with perspiration, and he looked slightly like a glazed donut- in fact, the entire man looked like a stack of donuts, folds of fat concealed under strawberry pink robes.

Sirius barely lifted his lip into a slight sneer- he hated people like this. "My children would like a crup," his voice in the high-class drawl he used in these situations.

The man blinked. "I was unaware that you had children, Lord Black." He simpered, thin brows meeting on the pasty face.

Remus turned from where he knelt next to Tom. "_I_ wasn't aware that _Lord_ Black's life was on display." The werewolf rose fluidly. "Perhaps we should take the children to another shop, sweetheart. They seem… prejudiced here." Inside, both Marauders smiled gleefully. They didn't often abuse Sirius's title, but frankly, both men needed to irritate someone. They had been secluded the past few days, hovering between home and St. Mungo's.

The man huffed. "I apologize, my Lord. I am Whitney Chutney, proprietor of this establishment. What can I provide for you today?"

Sirius smirked at the man (and his odd name), and gestured at Tabby, who was still sitting in the pen. "My daughter would like one of your crups. As soon as possible." He stressed the last sentence, seeing what "Chutney" would do.

"Of course, of course! These crups were going to be sold next week, but I can make an exception for such an esteemed customer." Chutney nodded franticly. "The severing spell on the tail has already been done, so the pup is yours when you leave!"

Sirius turned back to the children, noting that Tom had wandered off to look at the selection of owls at the back. "Tabatha, honey, which one do you want?"

Tabby looked up, eyes bright. "This one! Her name is Abeona. That was grandma's name. Isn't she wonderful?" Tabby held the squirming puppy out to her father, and Sirius smiled softly.

"You might have to come up with a new name for your puppy. Abeona is a boy."

Tabby gasped, smiled and shrugged. "That's okay. I didn't know if I really wanted a girl doggy. His name is Hugo Horatio Wallace Dacey, but we can call him Dacey. Isn't that a wonderful name?" Dacey licked the girl's face, and wagged a stumpy tail.

The small group, now joined by the dog, spun through Diagon Alley, before stopping for tea in Grande's Tea Room. Tabby sat, smack up against the floor to ceiling windows in the upstairs room, making her way through a pile of cucumber and egg salad sandwiches and drinking a cup of tea that had become more like very sweet milk. Remus suspected that quite a few sandwiches had made their way into Dacey's now rounded belly, the sleeping crup curled in Tabby's lap, plate balanced on top of him.

Tom sat across from Remus, watching the werewolf closely. "So, you're dad's boyfriend?"

The werewolf stared at the small child, surprised at his thinking. "Yes, I am." He said flatly, deciding to tell him the truth. Tom nodded, shoving a buttered scone into his mouth. Remus watched him closely for a moment. "Are you okay with that?"

The boy nodded, and swallowed a large gulp of tea. "You have to be nice. And you may never ever be mean to Tabby." The boy glared at him, in his best attempt to be menacing. "I mean it." In a sudden change of mood, he smiled brightly, and then slipped off his chair to join his sister at the window.

The door opened as Sirius rejoined them from the washroom. He grinned at the pair at the window. Sliding into his seat next to Remus, his smile faded, however.

"Remus, I kinda want to talk to you about where this is going." His whisper came across the cups of slowly cooling tea. "I love what we're doing, but I feel like we've skipped an entire relationship."

"Sirius, we already had one. We were just too stupid to not recognize what was happening." The werewolf wrapped his arm around Sirius, pulling him in closer.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do tomorrow when we go to Lily's?"

Both men let out a laugh, knowing the ginger's response would be a slap to the back of the head, a stern finger and congratulation.

"Mummy?" The small child in her lap reached up and pulled a strand of white blond hair.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry sweetheart." Narcissa turned back to her son, petted the boy's hair that was so like her own and smiled softly. "Mummy was thinking about someone."

Draco frowned at her. "Who was it, Mummy?"

The woman smiled softly at the child. "James Potter. He was a smart, smart man. Wild, but very smart. He was friends with your daddy."

The boy frowned. "Potter? There's a Harry Potter in my class at school. Is that his son?"

Narcissa laughed at her son- the warm, light chuckle that was more natural to her than her society bred harsh peal of bells. "Probably. I do believe that he had five sons. His poor wife."

Draco blinked at his mother. "Why didn't I have lots of brothers, Mummy?"

Smiling softly, she kissed her son's forehead. "Why mess with perfection? Let's return to our story. 'Peering inside, he saw the little old lady sitting at her table, polishing a wand. In a corner behind her, the King's sheets were washing themselves in a wooden tub…"*

**Sorry about the long delay! But sometimes real life manages to fuck up. But please, please, please review! I want opinions, ideas, critiques and well, any kind of input! The next chapter will be the last of pre-Hogwarts stuff, so then a time skip!**

**Love,**

** Dawnie**

*Taken from Rowling, J.K. "Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump." _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. New York: Children's High Level Group, 2008. 61-78. Print.

Did I mention that you should review? To take a page out of my cousin's, Liza Lew, book, I'll ask a question:

How many Ravenclaws were in Dumbledore's Army? Name them all for extra credit!

The first person to answer correctly gets an advance on the next chapter!


End file.
